dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Vortex
Vortex is a Melenia old ghost, and is also the ghost of the weather. He finds the earth to be a meaningless planet, and has wrought havoc on the earth throughout the ages. Charater History and Apperance Vortex is a ghost of large stature. He wears metallic armor on his torso and shoulders, it is also decorated with spikes, rather than having legs, his lower half mimics a tornado. A lightning-shaped "V" crosses his right shoulder and comes to a point at his chest; he also wears black gloves and has red eyes. His most notable attribute is his constant, mid-sentence wheezing. For centuries Vortex terrorized the earth with his catastrophic weather and unpredictable (Creating tornados, massive storms, hail the size of cannon balls to name a few) At some point Vortex was captured and imprisoned by the Observant High Council (who kept him powerless with a Spectral Barometer), until during his trial Vlad Plasmius broke him free. Vortex planned to resume wreaking havoc on the world until Vlad threatened him using the Spectral barometer. First Vlad got him to create an enormous heat wave, then claimed he had made a machine to control the weather and then made Vortex create a rain storm, Vortex planned to keep it that way, until Vlad told him he wanted the rain to stop, angered Vortex refused so Vlad zapped him again with the barometer. This time however Vortex was able to reflect part of the blast back at the barometer, disintegrating it. With the barometer destroyed, Vortex was free to use powers and go on a global rampage. He flew off to begin, Vlad followed him, after a brief battle Vlad discovered he was way out of his depth and he was no match for Vortex, in anger for his humiliation Vortex sentenced Amity Park to suffer the worst weather ever. Vlad panicking decided to avoid the problem by having Danny join him to battle Vortex; hopping that together they could stop him, However at the last minute he (remembering what happened last time they fought) got cold feet and fled, leaving Danny to battle Vortex alone. The two battle, but Danny also soon found himself out of his depth, unable to even hurt Vortex, just kept receiving more wounds, the battle ended shortly with Vortex blasting him into a building with his lightning and ghost rays, Vortex then left to send the rest of the world into chaos, unaware that his attack had caused Danny to actually absorbs some of Vortex's weather-manipulating powers. Realizing that Danny's new powers allow him to create weather based on his moods, Tucker and Sam lure Vortex back to Amity Park, calling him a coward for leaving, he arrives there and starts destroying Amity park with intense heat and cold. Danny, Tucker and Sam meet up and they uses Tucker's Virtual Reality program to manipulate Danny's emotions, creating the proper weather attacks to weaken Vortex, as last ditch effort he blasts Danny "and as such removes his Weather powers", however using the Fenton Plane's weapons deliver the final blast to weaken him enough for him to be captured. After the battle, Danny discovered he has lost the weather-based powers and returns Vortex to the Observents. Vortex makes a cameo appearance in "Boxed Up Fury" on a wanted poster to which the Box Ghost declared in outburst "$2 million... for an overgrown cloud." This implies he has escaped again. Personality and weaknesses Vortex is very proud of his power over weather. He calls his power "art" and is infuriated by Vlad's demand to stop a rainstorm. He seems to find himself as being better than normal ghosts when he tells Vlad that he is "lucky to be in his presence". His weakness is direct sunlight, which causes him to shrink and lose power, similar to how cold shrinks Undergrowth in "Urban Jungle". Also, Danny, when sharing Vortex's weather powers, used Vortex's greatest weapons against him. He is also weak against the Spectral Barometer. Powers Vortex has a number of abilities, many related to weather. #'Weather Manipulation': Vortex has the power to create and control any type of weather, be it maelstroms, droughts, rainstorms, etc. He can also control the weather on a global level. #'Ghost Ray': Vortex fires off blue rays that are exceptionally powerful. #'Ghostly Wail': Although probably not the true Ghostly Wail, it may be related to high winds. #'Super Breath:' Vortex can blow away anything, with the force of a hurricane, by simply blowing. #'Lightning': Vortex can create bolts of electricity from the palms of his hands and eyes. He was also able to fire Balls of lightning (Also know as St Elmos fire) out of his hands. #'Heat vision: '''Vortex was show firing rays of heat out of his eyes. #'Shapeshifting': He can transform into a cloud and a tornado and possibly more. #'Duplication': He can duplicate himself. The first time this was seen, he separated himself into clouds. He can also duplicate while in his normal form too. #'Size changing': He was constantly seen changing between normal and giant sizes. #'Ice breath': He was shown being able breath pure cold in the form of ice and snow. #'Telekinesis': Possibility to do with controlling the wind. #'Flight': Basic ghost power. #'Intangibility': Basic ghost power. #'Cryokinesis: Similiar to danny's and frostbites, but on a much greater global scale #'Control over heat: '''Vortex can radiate enough heat to melt through solid concrete just by getting close enough to it. #'Great durabillity: 'Vortex can withstand all but the most powerful forces, Danny's energy blasts were useless against him until he was greatly weakened. Also during there first battle, Danny had no way of hurting him, what so ever. #'Incredible speed:Seen crossing the earth in hours. Vortex was shown to be one of the most powerfull ghosts in existance, rivaled only by Clockwork, Undergrowth, a fully powered Nocturne and Pariah Dark, in terms of raw power, although as they never meet, so we will never know who is the most powerfull. Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Characters